Churchill Crocodile
The Churchill Crocodile was a British flame-throwing tank of late Second World War. It was a variant of the Tank, Infantry, Mk VI (A22). The Crocodile was introduced as one of the specialised armoured vehicles developed under Major-General Percy Hobart, informally known as "Hobart's Funnies". It was produced from October 1943, in time for the Normandy invasion. Around 800 were produced. Battlefield V The Churchill Crocodile is featured in Battlefield V. Multiplayer The vehicle can be called into battle by Squad Leaders as part of the Squad Reinforcement system for the United Kingdom for 20750 points, and is the faction equivalent of the German Sturmtiger. Two drivable Crocodile tanks also appear abandoned during Final Stand on day four of the Battle of Hannut Grand Operation. In terms of performance, it functions similar to the standard Churchill Mk VII, but with some differences. The main visual distinction is the towing an articulated two-wheeled fuel trailer behind the vehicle which cannot be unhitched. The trailer can be destroyed by enemy shellfire, although this does not affect vehicle performance in any way. Armour has also been improved allowing the vehicle to take slightly more punishment than the standard tank, while crew has been increased to four. The driver has access to a the 75mm Mk V main gun which when using base shells is statistically identical to the standard Churchill's, but has the option of firing more powerful combination APCR-HE shells that have increased damage and penetration performance against enemy vehicles, as well as having a larger blast radius, and projectile speed. The Crocodile also has superior ammunition capacity for the main gun than the Mk VII. The driver's secondary weapon is a coaxial Besa MG, with further specialisations including the ability to deploy a smokescreen, initiate emergency crew repairs or drop supply boxes for use by infantry. The second passenger, the Hull Gunner, controls a flamethrower. This unique weapon is limited in traverse and range, but is highly effective against infantry and can hit enemies obscured by obstacles, providing a powerful deterrence against close-range attack. The third seat operates a hull-mounted Besa, while the fourth seat is an exposed top gunner position using a pintle-mounted Bren Gun. All passenger weapons have unlimited ammunition. The Churchill Crocodile appears to be an upgrade over the standard Churchill in every respect. With improvements to its already considerable survivability, as well as more powerful armament, the vehicle is well equipped to tackle both infantry and tanks. However the weaknesses of the Mk VII still apply to the Crocodile - notably its very low speed and large size, with its long hull length providing blind spots for enemy infantry to exploit. The vehicle presents an easy target even when on the move, and can be difficult to navigate in enclosed spaces such as streets, which is a considerable drawback considering the limited range of the flamethrower. Furthermore, the addition of the fuel trailer impair further manoeuvrability especially when reversing. Firestorm The Churchill Crocodile (S) is also available in Firestorm, and can found randomly in Vehicle Lockups. The vehicle retains its crew of four, hull flamethrower and towed trailer, but now the driver no longer controls the gun, with the main cannon operated by a dedicated turret gunner. The vehicle also has limited ammunition in all its arms - main gun ammunition is especially limited, and the flamethrower has a burn time of only around 10 seconds. Its dependency on fuel can also prove problematic due to its incredibly low speed, and drivers will usually have to travel long distances to escape the firestorm. Gallery BF5 Churchill Crocodile.png